Μα είναι τόσο φυσικό
by libra.gr
Summary: Μα είναι τόσο φυσικό για τον Άλμπερτ και την Κάντυ να μείνουν μαζί για πάντα. Ένα μίνι-μίνι-μίνι φικ της αγαπημένης μας σειράς.
1. Chapter 1

**ΠΡΟΛΟΓΟΣ**

Τελικά όσο και να προσπαθώ να αφοσιωθώ στον Άλμπερτ, δεν τα καταφέρνω με τίποτα. Ζορίστηκα, πιέστηκα και κατέληξα να γράψω ένα μίνι-μίνι φικ με Κάντυ και Άλμπερτ. Δεν είναι εκτενές, δεν έχει φίλερς, είναι μίνι σε όλα του. Σε πολλά σημεία θα ήθελα να αναφερθώ περισσότερο, αλλά επέλεξα να δώσω όσο πιο λίγα μπορούσα.

Αφιερωμένο στις Αλμπερτικές φίλες μου... (βλ arwyn-T ;) )


	2. Chapter 2

Η Κάντυ έτρεξε χαρούμενη προς την Πάτυ ξεφωνίζοντας:

«Πάτυυυυυ, Πάτυυυυυ»

Η Πάτυ που ετοιμαζόταν για το μάθημα των παιδιών του ορφανοτροφείου την κοίταξε σαστισμένη:

«Τι έγινε Κάντυ; Τι συμβαίνει;»

«Ο Άρτσι έκανε πρόταση γάμου στην Άννυ μας. Σύντομα αρραβωνιάζονται», είπε χαρούμενη η Κάντυ.

«Αυτό είναι υπέροχο!», απάντησε η Πάτυ και αγκάλιασε την Κάντυ. Και οι δυο κοπέλες δεν μπορούσαν να κρύψουν τη χαρά τους.

«Πάω να διαβάσω και το γράμμα του Άλμπερτ Πάτυ», φώναξε η Κάντυ ανεβαίνοντας προς τον αγαπημένο της λόφο.

_Αν δεις τη φωτογραφία της καρτ ποστάλ θα ζηλέψεις, αλλά δεν ήρθα εδώ για να διασκεδάσω. Το Σάο Πάολο είναι ζεστό και γεμάτο σκόνη. Ο Τζωρτζ κι εγώ νιώθουμε πολύ αδύναμοι απ'τη ζέστη. Θα σου αγοράσουμε πολλά σουβενίρ. Πλησιάζει ο καιρός της επιστροφής μας και σκέφτομαι να έρθω να σε επισκεφτώ. Έχεις χαιρετισμούς και από τον Τζωρτζ.  
Από το Σάο Πάολο,  
Μεγάλος Μπερτ_

'_Καλέ μου Άλμπερτ! Πόσο πιεσμένος πρέπει να είσαι; Μακάρι να μπορούσα να έκανα κάτι και να εξαφάνιζα όλες σου τις σκοτούρες. Μακάρι να μπορούσα να σε ξαναδώ ξέγνοιαστο στο δάσος με την Πούπε σου!_', σκεφτόταν η Κάντυ όταν την πλησίασε η Πάτυ:

«Τι έγραφε ο Άλμπερτ Κάντυ. Τι κάνει;»

«Είναι καλά. Πάτυ. Ζεσταίνεται ο καημενούλης»

«Πότε έρχεται;»

«Δεν λέει, αλλά ελπίζω σύντομα».

«Κάντυ, ήθελα να σου πω κάτι από καιρό, αλλά ... δεν τολμώ...», είπε διστακτικά η Πάτυ.

«Μα έλα τώρα Πάτυ. Σε εμένα δεν τολμάς;»

«Κάντυ, να... ξέρεις... Έχω δει τελευταία ότι όταν μιλάς για τον Άλμπερτ τα μάτια σου λάμπουν περισσότερο και ότι δείχνεις να σου λείπει πολύ…»

«Μου λείπει Πάτυ. Αυτό είναι αλήθεια»

«Συμβαίνει και κάτι άλλο Κάντυ;»

Η Κάντυ κοίταξε μακριά:

«Δεν ξέρω Πάτυ. Ξέρω ότι αλήθεια μου λείπει πολύ. Όταν έφυγε από το σπίτι, γύρισα τον κόσμο να τον βρω. Είχα μάθει να είμαι μαζί του και μου φαινόταν τόσο φυσιολογικό. Δεν είχα ποτέ νιώσει κάτι περισσότερο, αλλά όταν έφυγε κάτι άδειασε μέσα μου. Υπήρχε ένα τεράστιο κενό. Πίστευα ότι ο Άλμπερτ είναι αδερφός μου, αλλά ... δεν ξέρω. Είναι όλα τόσο μπερδεμένα. Κι έπειτα όταν έπρεπε να φύγω από την έπαυλη το μόνο που σκεφτόμουν ήταν πως θα είμαι μακριά του. Και τώρα πάλι... σκέφτομαι πότε θα τον ξαναδώ. Ανοίγω όλα τα γράμματά του με λαχτάρα να διαβάσω ότι έρχεται και όταν διαβάζω τα νέα του χωρίς αναφορά στην επιστροφή του απλά απογοητεύομαι. Φοβάμαι Πάτυ. Νιώθω μπερδεμένη!»

«Κάντυ καλή μου, είναι τόσο φανερό πια ότι δεν βλέπεις τον Άλμπερτ μόνο σαν φίλο. Σκέφτεσαι να του μιλήσεις;»

«Μα όχι Πάτυ. Αστειεύεσαι; Μπορεί εγώ να νοιώθω μπερδεμένη, αλλά τα συναισθήματα του Άλμπερτ είναι ξεκάθαρα απέναντί μου. Άλλωστε όσο κι αν δεν θέλω να τον βλέπω έτσι, ο Άλμπερτ είναι ένας περιζήτητος εκατομμυριούχος. Είναι ο μεγάλος Γουίλιαμ Άρντλευ!»

«Είναι απλά ο Άλμπερτ Κάντυ. Να το θυμάσαι αυτό», τη συμβούλεψε στοργικά η Πάτυ, προσπαθώντας να βοηθήσει τη φίλη της στο δίλημμα που είχε μπει.

* * *

Ο Άλμπερτ καθόταν μπροστά στο γραφείο του στο Σάο Πάολο. Οι δουλειές πήγαιναν καλά αλλά ο νους του έτρεχε μακριά. Ο Τζωρτζ μπήκε μέσα:

«Γουίλιαμ, μπορώ να σε δω λίγο;»

Ο Άλμπερτ αφηρημένος, δεν αντιλήφθηκε την παρουσία του Τζωρτζ.

«Γουίλιαμ...»

«Ορίστε Τζωρτζ», απάντησε τρομαγμένος ο Άλμπερτ.

«Που ταξιδεύεις Γουίλιαμ;»

«Μάλλον μακριά από εδώ», αστειεύτηκε ο Τζωρτζ.

«Είσαι πολύ συχνά αφηρημένος, το ξέρεις;»

«Μάλλον η ζέστη θα φταίει Τζωρτζ», απάντησε ο Άλμπερτ και συνέχισε, «Τι με ήθελες;»

Η αλήθεια βέβαια είναι ότι ο νους του ήταν μίλια μακριά. Σε δυο πράσινα μάτια που δεν τον άφηναν να συγκεντρωθεί καθόλου τον τελευταίο καιρό. Όσο ο Άλμπερτ είχε αμνησία ήταν πολύ εύκολο για αυτόν να ερωτευτεί την Κάντυ. Μια τόσο γλυκιά κοπέλα, πάντα πρόθυμη και χαμογελαστή, που έμεναν μαζί και τη ζούσε όλο και περισσότερο. Η καρδιά της βέβαια άνηκε στον Τέρρυ, αλλά αυτό δεν ήταν ικανό κριτήριο για να απαγορεύσει στην δική του καρδιά να σκιρτήσει στο κοίταγμά της.

Πόσο πιο απλά θα ήταν όλα αν δεν είχε επανέλθει η μνήμη του; Αν έμενε για πάντα ο Άλμπερτ χωρίς επώνυμο! Όταν όμως συνήλθε και συνειδητοποίησε όσα του συνέβαιναν ήταν αργά για να πάει μπροστά ή πίσω. Η μόνη του λύση ήταν η φυγή. Φεύγοντας ξαφνικά από τη ζωή της, κρύφτηκε πίσω από το πρόσωπο του Γουίλιαμ και όλα ήταν πάλι εύκολα για τον Άλμπερτ. Τώρα όμως που η Κάντυ έμαθε ποιος είναι δεν θα μπορούσε να εξαφανιστεί και πάλι εύκολα. Ευτυχώς οι δουλειές του τον κράταγαν μακριά. Η απόσταση ήταν καλό γιατρικό για τα συναισθήματα του Άλμπερτ.

* * *

«Άλμπερτ!», φώναξε η Κάντυ και προσγειώθηκε στη αγκαλιά του.

«Κάντυ, σιγά, θα με ρίξεις κάτω», διαμαρτυρήθηκε εύθυμα ο Άλμπερτ.

«Μα Άλμπερτ, εσύ μαύρισες!», Είπε η Κάντυ και τον κοίταξε με θαυμασμό.

«Είχα και λίιιιγο ελεύθερο χρόνο Κάντυ».

«Κι εγώ που στενοχωριόμουν ότι δούλευες συνέχεια», γκρίνιαξε η Κάντυ.

«Δεν θα έπρεπε να στεναχωριέσαι για μένα γλυκιά μου».

«Μα τι λες Άλμπερτ; Αν δεν νοιαστώ για σένα για ποιον θα νοιαστώ; Πόσο θα μείνεις;»

«Όχι πολύ Κάντυ. Πρέπει να ξαναφύγω για Τέξας».

«Κι εγώ πότε θα σε βλέπω Άλμπερτ;», κατσούφιασε η Κάντυ.

«Σήμερα. Τι λες για σήμερα; Μπορούμε να περάσουμε τη μέρα παρέα», πρότεινε ο Άλμπερτ και αμέσως η Κάντυ χαμογέλασε:

«Κάτι είναι κι αυτό. Πάω να πάρω τα πράγματά μου».

Οι δυο τους πέρασαν όλη την ημέρα στο δάσος. Σκαρφάλωσαν σε δέντρα, έτρεξαν, έπαιξαν, αντάλλαξαν πειράγματα, έφαγαν, μίλησαν ατελείωτες ώρες και ευχαριστήθηκαν ο ένας τη συντροφιά του άλλου. Όταν πια κουράστηκαν ξάπλωσαν στο γρασίδι.

Η Κάντυ άφησε τα μάτια της να ταξιδέψουν πάνω στη φιγούρα του Άλμπερτ. Αμέσως προσπάθησε να συμμαζέψει τη σκέψη της:

«Άλμπερτ πόσο θα λείψεις;»

«Όχι πολύ»

«Ξέρεις», είπε δειλά η Κάντυ, «σκεφτόμουν τις μέρες που περνάγαμε μαζί…»

Ο Άλμπερτ την κοίταξε:

«Ήταν τόσο όμορφα που ήμασταν μαζί Άλμπερτ. Τώρα δεν μπορώ να σε βλέπω σχεδόν ποτέ», διαμαρτυρήθηκε η Κάντυ, αλλά η φωνή της έβγαζε έναν πόνο που ο Άλμπερτ για πρώτη φορά διέκρινε. Τα έχασε. Δεν ήξερε τι να απαντήσει στην Κάντυ.

«Πράγματι γλυκούλα μου, αλλά δυστυχώς ήταν πολύ καλά για να είναι αληθινά. Οι δουλειές μου βλέπεις...»

«Γιατί έφυγες τότε Άλμπερτ χωρίς να πεις κουβέντα; Είχα τρελαθεί από την αγωνία μου. Το σπίτι ήταν άδειο χωρίς εσένα…»

«Κάντυ... Δεν είχα άλλη επιλογή. Αν δεν έφευγα έτσι θα έπρεπε να σου εξηγήσω... Κι αυτό δεν μπορούσε να γίνει».

«Νόμιζα ότι δεν θα σε ξανάβλεπα ποτέ...»

«Πάντα θα είμαι δίπλα σου Κάντυ», είπε ο Άλμπερτ καθησυχάζοντας τις ξαφνικές ανησυχίες τις Κάντυ.

Όταν γύρισαν πίσω ο Άλμπερτ την αγκάλιασε πριν μπει στο αυτοκίνητο. Η Κάντυ δεν ήθελε να τον αποχωριστεί και τον κράτησε παραπάνω από ότι συνήθιζε στην αγκαλιά της:

«Ω! Άλμπερτ κάθε φορά είναι και πιο δύσκολο να σε αποχωρίζομαι».

«Κι εγώ γλυκιά μου! Κι εγώ!», της είπε και τη φίλησε τρυφερά στο κεφάλι.

Ο Άλμπερτ στην επιστροφή οδηγούσε σκεφτικός. Ίσως έπρεπε να απομακρυνθεί για λίγο περισσότερο από όσο φανταζόταν. Οι διαχυτικές συζητήσεις της Κάντυ τον έφερναν αντιμέτωπο με ερωτήσεις που δεν μπορούσε να απαντήσει. Η Κάντυ ένιωθε τη στοργή και την τρυφερότητα ενός πατέρα, ενός αδερφού στην αγκαλιά του, αλλά τα δικά του συναισθήματα που είχαν αλλάξει, δεν έπρεπε να επιτρέψει στον εαυτό του να προδώσουν την εμπιστοσύνη της Κάντυ.

* * *

Η Πάτυ πλησίασε την Κάντυ που κράταγε ένα γράμμα στα χέρια της και κοίταγε έξω από το παράθυρο το χιόνι να πέφτει σκεφτική:

«Από τον Άλμπερτ;», ρώτησε δειλά.

«Ναι», απάντησε μελαγχολικά η Κάντυ.

«Τι λέει;»

«Για δουλειές. Πάντα για δουλειές».

«Μήπως έρχεται για τις γιορτές;»

«Όχι Πάτυ. Δεν έρχεται. Μου έχει λείψει τόσο πολύ!»

«Αφού πρέπει να είναι μακριά Κάντυ...»

«Ναι, βέβαια. Αλλά όταν δεν είναι εδώ οι μέρες μοιάζουν μεγαλύτερες και περισσότερες. Την ημέρα που ήρθε να με δει ούτε που κατάλαβα πως πέρασαν οι ώρες».

«Είναι πολύ ευχάριστη η παρέα του Κάντυ».

«Πράγματι Πάτυ», είπε η Κάντυ και προσπάθησε να αλλάξει συζήτηση: «Τι είπε η κυρία Πόνυ και η αδερφή Μαρία για το γάμο της Άννυ μας;»

«Ότι ανυπομονούν να τη δουν νυφούλα. Τι άλλο; Έχουμε όμως 3 μήνες μέχρι το γάμο...»

* * *

Η βραδιά του γάμου της Άννυ θα έμενε αξέχαστη σε όλους. Η Άννυ έλαμπε από ευτυχία δίπλα στον Άρτσι και όλα ήταν μεγαλοπρεπή και γιορτινά.

Ο Άλμπερτ είχε γυρίσει από το ταξίδι του για να φιλοξενήσει το γάμο στην έπαυλη. Όταν τον είδε στην είσοδο να υποδέχεται τους καλεσμένους η Κάντυ ένιωσε ένα σκίρτημα μέσα της. Έμοιαζε με πραγματικό πρίγκιπα απόψε. Όταν ήρθε η σειρά της να την υποδεχτεί φόρεσε το πιο αστραφτερό της χαμόγελο. Η καρδία της κόντευε να σπάσει μόλις τον πλησίασε. Ο Άλμπερτ την υποδέχτηκε και της ψιθύρισε διακριτικά:

«Εσένα θα σε δω μέσα»

Η Κάντυ χαμογέλασε και μπήκε στην έπαυλη νιώθοντας έτοιμη να εκραγεί από τη λαχτάρα της να τον αγκαλιάσει και να του μιλήσει.

Ο Άλμπερτ την κοίταζε από μακριά να λάμπει στο βραδινό της φόρεμα. Δεν τη θυμόταν ποτέ τόσο όμορφη. Οι μέρες μακριά της είχαν καταφέρει μόνο να δυναμώσουν την επιθυμία του να την ξανασυναντήσει. Και τώρα που την ξανάβλεπε τρόμαζε μπροστά της. Η Κάντυ, που είχε πια αρχίσει να μεγαλώνει επικίνδυνα, ήταν απειλή για τα συναισθήματά του. Η φιγούρα της μαγνήτιζε το βλέμμα του. Κι όταν αυτή γυρνούσε και τον κοιτούσε από μακριά χαμογελώντας του ναζιάρικα, ένιωθε ότι το μόνο που ήθελε να κάνει όλη τη βραδιά ήταν να βρεθεί για λίγο μαζί της.

«Δεσποινίς μου, θα μου χαρίσετε αυτό το χορό;»

«Βεβαίως κύριέ μου», απάντησε χαρούμενη η Κάντυ και σύντομα βρέθηκε στην αγκαλιά του να χορεύει.

«Σήμερα Κάντυ είσαι εκθαμβωτική. Το ξέρεις;»

«Ευχαριστώ Άλμπερτ», είπε η Κάντυ και ένιωσε τα μάγουλά της να καίνε. «Κι εσύ είναι υπέροχος απόψε. Δεν σε έχω ξαναδεί τόσο όμορφο»

«Σε ευχαριστώ γλυκιά μου, αλλά εγώ δεν νιώθω έτσι. Έχω μπουχτίσει συνέχεια αυτά τα ρούχα και τις δεξιώσεις και τους χορούς. Θα προτιμούσα να ήμουν με κάτι πιο απλό σε ένα δάσος...» '_μαζί σου_' σκέφτηκε ο Άλμπερτ.

«Εγώ θα προτιμούσα να μπορώ να σε βλέπω συχνότερα Άλμπερτ ακόμα και σε χορούς. Πως είσαι; Πόσο θα μείνεις;»

«Δεν ήρθα για να μείνω. Ήρθα μόνο για το γάμο».

Η Κάντυ έριξε τα μάτια της απογοητευμένη αλλά δεν μίλησε. Ο Άλμπερτ συνέχισε:

«Δεν θέλω να σε βλέπω στεναχωρημένη γλυκιά μου».

«Δεν είναι τίποτα Άλμπερτ. Απλά είναι που θα ξαναφύγεις...»

Ο Άλμπερτ ένιωθε περισσότερο ευάλωτος στα θλιμμένα της μάτια, παρά στο χαμόγελό της.

«Φεύγω μεθαύριο, αλλά αυτό είναι το τελευταίο μου ταξίδι για αρκετό καιρό. Θα μείνω αρκετά στο Σικάγο πριν ξαναφύγω. Μόλις γυρίσω θα έρθω να σε πάρω να πάμε μαζί μια εκδρομή. Σύμφωνοι;»

Η Κάντυ έλαμψε από χαρά:

«Αλήθεια Άλμπερτ;»

«Και βέβαια Κάντυ. Στο υπόσχομαι»

Η Κάντυ ένιωθε την καρδιά της να χτυπάει δυνατά:

«Ελπίζω να είναι σύντομα».

«Θα είναι όσο πιο σύντομα μπορεί να είναι καλή μου», την καθησύχασε ο Άλμπερτ. Τα χαμογελαστά της μάτια κοίταγαν και πάλι γεμάτα λαχτάρα τα δικά του. Ένιωθε λιγότερο ευάλωτος τώρα, ωστόσο ακόμα εκτεθειμένος.

* * *

Το αυτοκίνητο έβγαζε έναν παράξενο ήχο και ξαφνικά ο ήχος επεκτάθηκε και σε καπνούς. Ο Άλμπερτ σταμάτησε στην άκρη του δρόμου και βγήκε έξω. Έμεινε για λίγο προβληματισμένος:

«Μάλλον ξεμείναμε από μεταφορικό μέσο μικρή μου».

«Δεν πειράζει Άλμπερτ. Έχουμε ακόμα τα σάντουιτς μαζί μας», είπε ναζιάρικα η Κάντυ.

Ο Άλμπερτ γέλασε και οι δυο εγκατέλειψαν το αυτοκίνητο και προχώρησαν προς το δάσος.

«Είναι πολύ όμορφα κι εδώ», σχολίασε η Κάντυ.

«Δεν έχω ξανασταματήσει εδώ ποτέ. Μοιάζει πολύ καλά»

Μετά από λίγη ώρα περπάτημα έφτασαν μπροστά από μια εγκαταλειμμένη καλύβα δίπλα από μια μικρή λίμνη.

«Είναι πολύ ωραία εδώ Άλμπερτ. Αν ήξερα ότι θα ερχόμασταν σε λίμνη θα έφερνα και το μαγιό μου».

«Χα! Ναι πράγματι. Δεν το έχω ξαναδεί το μέρος».

Η Κάντυ έτρεξε στη λίμνη και ο Άλμπερτ κατευθύνθηκε προς την καλύβα. Με λίγη προσπάθεια παραβίασε την πόρτα και μπήκε μέσα. Ο χώρος ήταν άδειος σχεδόν και τα λίγα ξύλινα έπιπλα ήταν μισοκατεστραμμένα.

Σε λίγο άκουσε την Κάντυ να πλησιάζει δίπλα του.

«Λοιπόν γλυκιά μου, δεν είμαστε και πολύ άτυχοι. Θα κοιμηθούμε απόψε».

«Αχ ωραία. Άλμπερτ έλα να δεις τη λίμνη. Είναι υπέροχη!»

«Έρχομαι Κάντυ», είπε ο Άλμπερτ και έτρεξε προς το μέρος της.

Η μέρα πέρασε ευχάριστα παρά την ατυχία που είχαν να ξεμείνουν αλλού από εκεί που προγραμμάτιζαν να πάνε.

Την ώρα που ο ήλιος έπεσε σηκώθηκαν για να πάνε προς την καλύβα.

«Άλμπερτ φως έχουμε;»

«Είδα μια λάμπα νομίζω. Πάω να δω τι γίνεται. Κάτσε να μαζέψουμε πρώτα εδώ».

«Άστα Άλμπερτ. Δυο σάντουιτς ήταν. Τα μαζεύω και μόνη μου. Πήγαινε δες για τη λάμπα εσύ».

Ο Άλμπερτ μπήκε στην καλύβα και προσπάθησε να ανάψει τη λάμπα. Την ώρα που είδε το πολύ αχνό φως να φαίνεται απαλά, άκουσε την φωνή της Κάντυ και έναν θόρυβο που δεν του φάνηκε καθόλου ευχάριστος. Βγήκε τρέχοντας έξω και είδε την Κάντυ να βγαίνει μούσκεμα από τη λίμνη χαζογελώντας:

«Τελικά Άλμπερτ μάλλον ούτε δυο σάντουιτς δεν μπορώ να μαζέψω», είπε γελώντας με την γκάφα της.

«Κάντυ! Με τρόμαξες!», είπε ο Άλμπερτ και η Κάντυ φτερνίστηκε.

«Έλα μέσα», της είπε και η Κάντυ κατευθύνθηκε προς την καλύβα. Ο Άλμπερτ μάζεψε τα πράγματα και μπήκε μέσα. Έβγαλε το πουκάμισό του και της το έδωσε:

«Βγάλε τα ρούχα σου και φόρεσε αυτό που είναι στεγνό», της είπε ανήσυχος.

Η Κάντυ σάστισε. Πήρε από τα χέρια του το πουκάμισο και πήγε σε μια γωνιά του δωματίου. Ο Άλμπερτ διακριτικά γύρισε προς την άλλη πλευρά για να την αφήσει να αλλάξει. Η Κάντυ έβγαλε τα βρεγμένα ρούχα της και φόρεσε το πουκάμισό του. Ανατρίχιασε μόλις ένιωσε το ζεστό από το σώμα του πουκάμισο. Το πουκάμισό του έμοιαζε σαν φόρεμα επάνω της.

Προχώρησε δειλά προς το μέρος του, κρατώντας τα ρούχα της στα χέρια. Ο Άλμπερτ τα πήρε και βγήκε έξω από την καλύβα:

«Εσύ κάτσε εδώ να μην κρυώσεις. Πάω να τα απλώσω».

Ο Άλμπερτ τα ακούμπησε έξω από την καλύβα και γύρισε μέσα. Βρήκε την Κάντυ μαζεμένη:

«Συγνώμη Άλμπερτ».

«Για ποιο πράγμα;»

«Πάλι γκάφα έκανα κι εσύ τώρα είσαι γυμνός».

«Έλα τώρα Κάντυ! Εγώ ανησύχησα για σένα! Μην κρυώσεις!»

«Κι εσύ;»

«Εγώ θα είμαι μια χαρά. Μη σκας!»

Η Κάντυ αναθάρρεψε:

«Εγώ πάντως μόλις βρήκα καινούργιο φουστάνι», είπε χαρούμενη.

Το υπόλοιπο της βραδιάς κουβέντιασαν κυρίως για τα ταξίδια του Άλμπερτ.

«Άλμπερτ, πως θα γυρίσουμε πίσω;»

«Αν υπολογίζω σωστά ο Τζωρτζ θα δει ότι δεν γύρισα απόψε και μέχρι το πρωί θα μας αναζητήσει. Ξέρει που θα πηγαίναμε, οπότε, ελπίζω ότι θα μας εντοπίσει».

«Αλλιώς θα πεινάσουμε αύριο».

«Πάλι το νους σου στο φαγητό Κάντυ;»

«Που αλλού Άλμπερτ;» χαζογέλασε η Κάντυ.

Όταν ήρθε η ώρα να κοιμηθούν ο Άλμπερτ δίπλωσε το παλιό χαλί, το έριξε σε μια γωνία στο πάτωμα και της χαμογέλασε:

«Δεν θα είναι το πιο μαλακό κρεβάτι, αλλά είναι ένα κρεβάτι κι αυτό. Φαίνεται ότι σήμερα θα κοιμηθούμε μαζί», της είπε αμήχανα.

«Ή δεν θα σε βλέπω καθόλου ή θα είμαστε συνέχεια μαζί», σχολίασε η Κάντυ το ίδιο αμήχανα.

Ξάπλωσαν στο χαλί και ο Άλμπερτ προσπάθησε να κοιμηθεί. Η Κάντυ γύρισε και κούρνιασε στο πλάι. Το μυαλό της ήταν μπλοκαρισμένο και η καρδιά της χτυπούσε δυνατά.

«Κρυώνεις;» τη ρώτησε ο Άλμπερτ ανήσυχα.

«Λίγο», απάντησε δειλά.

Ο Άλμπερτ γύρισε στο πλάι και την αγκάλιασε καλύπτοντάς την όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε με το σώμα του.

«Είσαι καλύτερα τώρα;», ρώτησε ο Άλμπερτ προσπαθώντας να φερθεί όσο πιο διακριτικά και φυσιολογικά μπορούσε.

«Ναι», είπε δειλά η Κάντυ.

«Καληνύχτα Κάντυ», της ψιθύρισε ο Άλμπερτ.

«Καληνύχτα Άλμπερτ».

Αν και οι δυο τους άργησαν να κοιμηθούν, χαμένοι στις σκέψεις τους και στην αναπάντεχη οικειότητα που μοιράζοντας, κανείς τους δεν μίλησε ξανά.

Η Κάντυ ένιωθε την καρδιά της να χτυπάει δυνατά. Φοβόταν ότι ο Άλμπερτ θα το καταλάβαινε τόσο κοντά που την είχε στην αγκαλιά του. Ένιωθε τα χέρια του δυνατά γύρω της και άκουγε την ανάσα του στο λαιμό της. Για λίγο ένιωσε ότι η αγκαλιά του μπορεί να έκρυβε και κάτι περισσότερο από την αγάπη και τη στοργή που της έδειχνε πάντα ο Άλμπερτ. Κράτησε αυτή τη σκέψη και αποκοιμήθηκε.

Ο Άλμπερτ κόντευε να εκραγεί δίπλα της. Το καλύτερό του όνειρο και ο χειρότερός του εφιάλτης ήταν να είναι τόσο κοντά της. Ανέπνεε το άρωμά της και ένιωθε παραδομένος στο πάθος του γι'αυτήν. Η ρυθμική της ανάσα όταν αποκοιμήθηκε ήταν σαν νανούρισμα στα αυτιά του. Παρόλ'αυτά άργησε πολύ να κοιμηθεί εκείνο το βράδυ. Η Κάντυ δεν ήταν πια ένα μικρό κοριτσάκι, αλλά μια ολόκληρη γυναίκα και αυτό μπέρδευε πάρα πολύ την κατάσταση πια.

Το πρωί ο Άλμπερτ ξύπνησε από ένα χτύπημα στην πόρτα. Άφησε απρόθυμα την Κάντυ από τα χέρια του και άνοιξε.

«Καλημέρα Γουίλιαμ».

«Μας βρήκες τελικά;»

«Ανησύχησα!»

«Χάλασε το αυτοκίνητο. Έλα μέσα».

Ο Τζωρτζ έδειξε με μια κίνηση του χεριού του τα ρούχα της Κάντυ και κοίταξε τον Άλμπερτ.

«Α! Αυτό! Στέγνωσαν; Έπεσε εχτές η Κάντυ στη λίμνη».

Ο Τζωρτζ έπνιξε ένα γελάκι.

Ο Άλμπερτ πήρε στα χέρια του τα ρούχα και πήγε προς το μέρος της. Έσκυψε και τη φίλησε στο κούτελο:

«Ξύπνα υπναρού. Ήρθαν να μας πάρουν».

Η Κάντυ άνοιξε τα μάτια της και του χαμογέλασε:

«Από τώρα; Άσε να κοιμηθούμε 'κανα δυο ωρίτσες ακόμα», διαμαρτυρήθηκε.

«Τόσο άνετα κοιμήθηκες λοιπόν;», την πείραξε ο Άλμπερτ.

_'Τόσο όμορφα'_, σκέφτηκε η Κάντυ, αλλά δεν μίλησε και σηκώθηκε βαριεστημένα. Φόρεσε τα ρούχα της και βγαίνοντας έξω από την καλύβα πήγε προς το μέρος των δύο αντρών που μίλαγαν και έδωσε το πουκάμισο του Άλμπερτ πίσω.

«Καλημέρα Τζωρτζ. Είχε δίκιο ο Άλμπερτ ότι εσύ θα μας έσωζες».

«Καλημέρα δεσποινίς Κάντυ. Φαίνεται ότι είχατε πάλι περιπέτειες εχτές», την πείραξε διακριτικά ο Τζωρτζ.

Η Κάντυ χαζογέλασε:

«Πάντα έχω περιπέτειες Τζωρτζ!»

Στην επιστροφή η Κάντυ έμεινε σιωπηλή. Σκεφτόταν ότι πλέον ήταν ξεκάθαρα τα αισθήματά της για τον Άλμπερτ, αλλά ήταν σίγουρη ότι και ο Άλμπερτ δεν ήταν τόσο φιλικός πια απέναντί της. Ένιωθε τη συμπεριφορά του αλλαγμένη και κάποιες φορές αμήχανη.

* * *

Η Πάτυ βρήκε την Κάντυ να κλαίει στο κρεβάτι της.

«Κάντυ μου τι σου συμβαίνει;»

«Τίποτα Πάτυ. Καλά είμαι», είπε η Κάντυ σκουπίζοντας τα δάκρυά της.

«Μα τι καλά; Εσύ κλαις», ρώτησε ανήσυχα η Πάτυ.

«Δεν είναι τίποτα Πάτυ. Θα μου περάσει».

«Τι θα σου περάσει Κάντυ; Τι έχεις; Είναι ο Άλμπερτ;»

«Ναι Πάτυ. Νομίζω ότι με αποφεύγει!»

«Μα πως το λες αυτό; Αποκλείεται ο Άλμπερτ να σε αποφεύγει!»

«Κι όμως Πάτυ έτσι νομίζω. Είναι στο Σικάγο τόσους μήνες και δεν έχει έρθει ούτε μια φορά να με δει. Κι όταν τον ρωτάω πότε θα έρθει όλο μου απαντάει ότι έχει δουλειές».

«Μα Κάντυ ο Άλμπερτ είναι πολυάσχολος άνθρωπος. Αν σου λέει ότι έχει δουλειές έτσι θα είναι».

«Δεν είναι έτσι Πάτυ. Το ξέρω!»

«Πως το ξέρεις Κάντυ;»

«Το νιώθω».

«Γιατί δεν πας να τον βρεις εσύ Κάντυ;»

«Εγώ; Πως;»

«Έρχονται γιορτές, μπορείς να πας για να δεις και την Άννυ. Σύντομα θα γεννήσει. Μπορεί να σε χρειάζεται».

«Δεν ξέρω...»

«Μην το σκέφτεσαι Κάντυ. Θα περάσεις όμορφα. Τι σε εμποδίζει;»

«Έχεις δίκιο Πάτυ. Δεν με εμποδίζει τίποτα να πάω εγώ», είπε η Κάντυ και συνέχισε πιο χαρούμενη: «Θα γράψω στην Άννυ».

* * *

Ο Άλμπερτ καθόταν στο γραφείο του και διάβαζε τα τελευταία έγγραφα που του είχε φέρει ο Τζωρτζ. Όταν χτύπησε η πόρτα δεν έδωσε καν σημασία:

«Περάστε»

Η πόρτα άνοιξε και έκλεισε. Ο Άλμπερτ σήκωσε το κεφάλι του και έμεινε άναυδος:

«Κάντυ! Τι κάνεις εσύ εδώ;»

«Έκπληξη!», είπε χαρούμενη η Κάντυ και πήγε προς το μέρος του.

Ο Άλμπερτ σηκώθηκε αργά και την πλησίασε. Η Κάντυ έτρεξε να τον αγκαλιάσει. Ο Άλμπερτ τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω της, αλλά το αγκάλιασμά του δεν ήταν ζεστό όπως τις άλλες φορές. Η Κάντυ το κατάλαβε αμέσως και ένιωσε ένα σφίξιμο στην καρδιά της. Δεν ήταν η ιδέα της λοιπόν. Ο Άλμπερτ την απέφευγε.

«Πότε ήρθες;», ρώτησε ο Άλμπερτ και τραβήχτηκε πάλι στο γραφείο του.

«Σήμερα», είπε μαζεμένα η Κάντυ.

«Δεν μου είπες τίποτα. Θα έστελνα κάποιον να σε πάρει», είπε και αμέσως το μετάνιωσε. Αυτός έπρεπε να πάει να την πάρει και όχι να στείλει κάποιον.

«Μπορώ να έρθω και μόνη μου».

«Μα ναι, αλλά να μην ταλαιπωρείσαι».

«Δεν ταλαιπωρούμε Άλμπερτ. Έχω τόσο καιρό να σε δω. Δεν ήρθες καθόλου να με δεις».

«Είχα δουλειές Κάντυ. Το πρόγραμμά μου είναι πολύ δύσκολο», δικαιολογήθηκε ο Άλμπερτ.

Η Κάντυ τον κοίταζε πια θυμωμένη:

«Με αποφεύγεις…»

«Πως;»

«Με αποφεύγεις Άλμπερτ. Γιατί;»

«Μα τις λες τώρα Κάντυ;»

«Γιατί Άλμπερτ; Τι έκανα; Τι είπα και σε πείραξα; Ότι κι αν έκανα δεν το ήθελα».

«Μα τι λες τώρα Κάντυ! Τίποτα δεν έχεις κάνει. Πως σου πέρασε κάτι τέτοιο από το μυαλό;»

«Τότε γιατί με αποφεύγεις;»

«Μα δεν σε αποφεύγω…»

«Αγκάλιασε με Άλμπερτ», είπε η Κάντυ και έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του. Ο Άλμπερτ την έσπρωξε ελαφριά μακριά του.

«Κι αυτό τι ήταν Άλμπερτ;», είπε η Κάντυ και άρχισε να βουρκώνει.

«Κάντυ δεν είναι αυτό που νομίζεις».

«Τι έκανα λάθος; Τι σου είπα; Πες μου!», ρώτησε όλο παράπονο.

«Δεν έκανες κάτι Κάντυ, απλά…»

«Απλά τι;», επέμεινε η Κάντυ.

«Απλά… Κάντυ δεν είσαι πια μωρό. Είσαι ολόκληρη γυναίκα. Πρέπει να προσέχεις πως εκδηλώνεσαι».

«Ευτυχώς που το κατάλαβες επιτέλους Άλμπερτ!»

«Τι κατάλαβα;»

«Ότι είμαι πια γυναίκα»

«Τι εννοείς Κάντυ;»

«Είναι κακό Άλμπερτ αν είμαι πια γυναίκα και εξακολουθώ να χρειάζομαι την αγκαλιά σου;», είπε ντροπαλά η Κάντυ.

Ο Άλμπερτ τα έχασε. Δεν ήξερε τι να της πει. Δεν ήξερε τι να σκεφτεί. Χωρίς να έχει πια έλεγχο της κατάστασης της φώναξε:

«Τι με ρωτάς Κάντυ; Εγώ είμαι σχεδόν.. πατέρας σου… αδερφός σου…»

Η Κάντυ δεν περίμενε να ακούσει τίποτε άλλο. Έτρεξε και έφυγε γρήγορα από το γραφείο του χωρίς να πει άλλη κουβέντα.

«Κάντυ», φώναξε ο Άλμπερτ αλλά η Κάντυ δεν γύρισε.

Σωριάστηκε στην καρέκλα του γραφείου του και ακούμπησε το κεφάλι του στα χέρια του: '_τι της είπα Θεέ μου;_'

* * *

Η Κάντυ γύρισε κλαίγοντας στο δωμάτιό της. Δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει όσα έγιναν πριν λίγη ώρα με τον Άλμπερτ. Καθώς όμως η ώρα πέρναγε έπρεπε να ετοιμαστεί για τον χορό. Δεν είχε καμία όρεξη να πάει, αλλά είχε υποσχεθεί στην Άννυ ότι θα τους συνόδευε και δεν μπορούσε να τους απογοητεύσει.

Η Κάντυ δεν είχε καθόλου το νου της στο χορό. Όλες οι καλές κυρίες είχαν πλησιάσει να μιλήσουν στην Άννυ για την επικείμενη γέννα της. Σύντομα πλησίασε και ο Άλμπερτ με την κοπέλα που συνόδευε. Η Κάντυ που δεν τον είχε ως τώρα αντιληφθεί τα έχασε. Οι δυο τους κοιταχτήκαν στα μάτια και η Άννυ αμέσως εντόπισε ότι κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά με αυτή τη ματιά.

«Άννυ χρυσή μου, πότε με το καλό;»

«Σύντομα Σάρα», απάντησε γλυκά η Άννυ.

«Και η φίλη σου; Δεν θυμάμαι να την έχω ξαναδεί!»

«Κάντυ Γουάιτ Άρντλευ, Σάρα Νιούτον», έκανε τις συστάσεις η Άννυ.

«Άρντλευ; Γουίλιαμ, είστε συγγενείς;»

«Ναι Σάρα. Η Κάντυ… είναι η θετή μου κόρη», απάντησε ο Άλμπερτ καθώς κοίταζε τα μάτια της Κάντυ που ήταν έτοιμα να πλημυρίσουν με δάκρυα.

«Κόρη;», είπε απορημένη η Σάρα. «Δεν ήξερα».

«Εμένα θα με συγχωρέσετε», είπε η Κάντυ και απομακρύνθηκε διακριτικά.

Ο Άλμπερτ έμεινε να την παρακολουθεί με τα μάτια. Η Άννυ την ακολούθησε:

«Κάντυ τι συμβαίνει;», ρώτησε ανήσυχη η Άννυ.

«Τίποτα Άννυ. Απλά μια ζαλάδα. Είμαι λίγο κουρασμένη. Προτιμώ να γυρίσω στο δωμάτιό μου!»

«Όπως νομίζεις Κάντυ. Θα πω στον Άρτσι να σε συνοδεύσει»

«Δεν χρειάζεται Άννυ. Μπορώ και μόνη μου. Θα σε δω αύριο», είπε η Κάντυ και έφυγε χωρίς να ακούσει άλλη κουβέντα.

* * *

Την επόμενη μέρα η Κάντυ πήγε στο γραφείο του Άλμπερτ:

«Δεσποινίς Κάντυ!»

«Καλημέρα Τζωρτζ. Μπορείς να δώσεις αυτό στον Άλμπερτ;»

«Φυσικά!», είπε ο Τζωρτζ παίρνοντας στα χέρια του τον φάκελό της. Πριν προλάβει να πει τίποτε άλλο η Κάντυ έφυγε τρέχοντας από το γραφείο. Ο Τζωρτζ μπήκε στο γραφείο του Άλμπερτ και του έδωσε το γράμμα. Όταν ο Άλμπερτ έμεινε μόνος του το άνοιξε:

_Μεγάλε Θείε Γουίλιαμ  
__Θα ήθελα να σας ευχαριστήσω για όσα έχετε κάνει για μένα όλα αυτά τα χρόνια. Να ξέρετε ότι θα σας χρωστάω πάντα ευγνωμοσύνη. Όμως τώρα πια που έχω σταθεί τα πόδια μου, θα ήθελα να με απαλλάξετε από το βάρος του ονόματος της οικογένειας Άρντλευ και να ακυρώσετε την υιοθεσία μου.  
__Σας ευχαριστώ  
__Η θετή σας κόρη  
__Κάντυ Γουάιτ Άρντλευ_

Ο Άλμπερτ βγήκε έξαλλος από το γραφείο του:

«Πότε το έφερε αυτό Τζωρτζ;»

«Πριν λίγα λεπτά. Στο έδωσα αμέσως μόλις το παρέλαβα».

«Ξέρεις που μένει;»

«Στο Παλλάς»

«Ακύρωσε ότι έχω για σήμερα Τζωρτζ», είπε ο Άλμπερτ και έφυγε αμέσως από το γραφείο του.

* * *

Η Κάντυ άνοιξε την πόρτα και ο Άλμπερτ μπήκε θυμωμένος στο δωμάτιό της:

«Τι είναι αυτό Κάντυ;»

«Είναι οι επιθυμίες μου Μεγάλε Θείε Γουίλιαμ».

Ο Άλμπερτ τα έχασε:

«Τι απέγινε ο Άλμπερτ Κάντυ;»

«Ξέρετε Θείε, ο Άλμπερτ αποφάσισε ότι δεν θέλει να έχει τον ρόλο του Άλμπερτ στη ζωή μου, προτιμάει τον ρόλο του Γουίλιαμ κι εγώ έπρεπε να προσαρμοστώ με τις νέες του επιθυμίες».

«Μάλιστα! Και ποιες είναι λοιπόν οι καινούργιες μου επιθυμίες Κάντυ; Να παραιτηθείς από την οικογένεια; Αυτό σου ζήτησα;»

«Όχι. Καθόλου! Αυτό που ζήτησες ήταν να έχεις το ρόλο του μπαμπά μου στη ζωή μου. Αλλά εγώ Άλμπερτ δεν είμαι έτοιμη να πάρω το ρόλο της κόρης σου στη δική σου ζωή, οπότε δεν μου μένει άλλη επιλογή από το να αποχωρήσω».

«Κάντυ, προσπάθησε να καταλάβεις…»

«Καταλαβαίνω Άλμπερτ και πολύ καλά. Αλλά αν εσύ είσαι έτοιμος να γίνεις πατέρας μου, εγώ δεν σε είδα ποτέ ως μπαμπά μου. Τι πρέπει να κάνω δηλαδή; Να είμαι δίπλα σου και να κάνω την ευτυχισμένη κόρη όταν εσύ παντρολογιέσαι με την κάθε καλή κυρία;», είπε η Κάντυ έτοιμη να ξεσπάσει σε κλάματα.

«Κάντυ, δεν παντρολογιέμαι…»

«Ωραία! Ποιο ρόλο θα έχεις Άλμπερτ; Εγώ είμαι πια ολόκληρη γυναίκα. Θα είσαι εσύ αυτός που θα με παραδώσει για να παντρευτώ; Αυτό το ρόλο θέλεις στη ζωή μου;»

«Σταμάτα Κάντυ! Σταμάτα. Είναι πολύ δύσκολο για μένα δεν το καταλαβαίνεις;»

«Όχι Άλμπερτ. Δεν το καταλαβαίνω. Είναι δικές σου αποφάσεις. Πως είναι δύσκολο να τις ακολουθήσεις;»

«Νομίζεις ότι για μένα είναι εύκολο να σε έχω δίπλα μου όταν…»

«Όταν;»

«Όταν…». Ο Άλμπερτ σώπασε. Έσκυψε το κεφάλι και έκατσε στην πολυθρόνα. Η Κάντυ τον πλησίασε.

«Κάντυ, όταν μέναμε μαζί η κάθε μέρα με έφερνε πιο κοντά σου. Δεν κατάλαβα πότε και πως αλλά μια μέρα απλά ήμουν ερωτευμένος μαζί σου. Δεν μπορούσα να κάνω κάτι γι'αυτό. Ήταν τόσο όμορφο και τόσο φυσικό! Ήλπιζα απλά να μπορέσω να περάσω την υπόλοιπη ζωή μου μαζί σου.

Όταν ξαφνικά συνήλθα και συνειδητοποίησα ποιος ήμουν όλο μου το είναι συγκρούστηκε. Από τη μια ήμουν ο άντρας που ήταν ερωτευμένος μαζί σου και από την άλλη ο άντρας που ήθελε πάντα να είναι για σένα το πρότυπο του αδερφού αφού ως θετός πατέρας σου δεν μπορούσα να σου παρουσιαστώ. Ξέρεις πόσο δύσκολο είναι για μένα Κάντυ; Δεν έχει περάσει ούτε μια μέρα από τότε που να μην με τρελαίνει αυτή η εσωτερική σύγκρουση. Κι όταν είδα ότι ο έρωτάς μου δεν καταλάγιαζε, απεναντίας, δυνάμωνε περισσότερο αποφάσισα να απομακρυνθώ Κάντυ. Για σένα. Για να μπορείς εσύ να είσαι ελεύθερη στις επιλογές σου. Αν νομίζεις ότι δεν καταλαβαίνω πόσο σε επηρεάζω μέσω της σχέσης μας, κάνεις λάθος».

Η Κάντυ χάιδεψε το πρόσωπό του:

«Άλμπερτ δεν ήταν η παρουσία σου, αλλά η απουσία σου που με έκαναν να καταλάβω πόσο σπουδαίος είσαι για μένα. Η ελευθερία που μου έδωσες με έκανε να θέλω να γυρίσω κοντά σου. Όσο ήμασταν μαζί όλα έμοιαζαν φυσιολογικά. Όταν όμως έφυγες από κοντά μου, τότε μόνο κατάλαβα ότι αυτό που νιώθω για σένα δεν ήταν ούτε φιλική, ούτε αδερφική αγάπη. Όλα σε θύμιζαν. Το σπίτι ήταν άδειο χωρίς εσένα, αλλά το κυριότερο ήταν ότι εγώ ήμουν άδεια χωρίς εσένα Άλμπερτ. Από την καρδιά μου έλειπες περισσότερο. Νομίζεις ότι είναι εύκολο για μένα να είμαι ερωτευμένη μαζί σου; Ξέρεις ποιος είσαι Γουίλιαμ Άλμπερτ Άρντλευ; Ξέρεις πόσο πονάω να σε βλέπω κάθε έξι μήνες; Αλλά για μένα πια είναι ξεκάθαρο Άλμπερτ ότι αν δεν μπορώ να είμαι μαζί σου, δεν αντέχω να είμαι καθόλου στη ζωή σου. Και απ'ότι κατάλαβα κι εσύ στο ίδιο συμπέρασμα είχες καταλήξει. Ποιο από τα δύο θα είναι όμως Άλμπερτ;»

Ο Άλμπερτ έμεινε σκεφτικός. Η Κάντυ που ένιωθε πια ότι ο Άλμπερτ είχε τα ίδια συναισθήματα με εκείνη ένιωθε πια πιο ανάλαφρη την καρδιά της. Πήγε μπροστά του και γονάτισε φτάνοντας έτσι στο ίδιο ύψος με τον Άλμπερτ:

«Φίλησέ με Άλμπερτ», ψιθύρισε η Κάντυ.

Ο Άλμπερτ την κοίταξε σαστισμένος.

«Κλείσε τα μάτια σου και φίλησέ με και θα ξέρεις την απάντηση που ζητάς».

Ο Άλμπερτ σαστισμένος την κοίταξε. Πλησίασε τα χείλη του στα δικά της και έκλεισε τα μάτια του. Όταν ένιωσε τα χείλη του να την ακουμπάν ένιωσε ένα σκίρτημα στην καρδιά του. Κι όσο ο φιλί τους βάθαινε, τόσο όλα έμπαιναν σε μια τάξη στο μυαλό του και στην καρδιά του. Όλα έμοιαζαν πιο ξεκάθαρα, πιο φυσικά, πιο εύκολα. Ένα βάρος έφευγε από μέσα του και η καρδιά του ήταν πιο ανάλαφρη.

Όταν ο Άλμπερτ δειλά τράβηξε τα χείλη του και άνοιξε τα μάτια του, την είδε μπροστά του να του χαμογελάει. Έπιασε με τα χέρια της το πρόσωπό του και έχοντας ένα όμορφο χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπό της τον κοίταξε και του ψιθύρισε:

«Πόσο πολύ σε αγαπάω Άλμπερτ!»

Ο Άλμπερτ την κράτησε σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά του. Τη φίλησε στο στόμα, στο πρόσωπο, στα μαλλιά:

«Κάντυ! Με κάνεις τόσο ευτυχισμένο Κάντυ!»

«Μη φύγεις ποτέ από τη ζωή μου Άλμπερτ. Όλα είναι πιο όμορφα όταν είσαι κι εσύ μαζί. Άλλωστε κάποτε μου το υποσχέθηκες. Ότι θα μοιραζόμαστε όλες τις χαρές κι όλες τις λύπες».

«Και θα κρατήσω αυτή την υπόσχεση μέχρι τη στιγμή που θα πάψω να αναπνέω Κάντυ. Σ'αγαπάω καρδούλα μου! Με όση δύναμη έχω, σ'αγαπάω», της είπε και την κράτησε ακόμα πιο κοντά γιατί τώρα όλα ήταν πιο όμορφα, πιο φωτεινά και πιο λαμπερά.

ΤΕΛΟΣ


	3. Chapter 3

**ΕΠΙΛΟΓΟΣ**

Η ιστορία έχει ήδη τελειώσει. Ο Άλμπερτ παντρεύτηκε την Κάντυ και ζήσαν αυτοί καλά κι εμείς καλύτερα.

Το επόμενο κείμενο είναι μια εναλλακτική, τραγική τροπή της ιστορίας που εμπνεύστηκα διαβάζοντας το ποίημα της ntalia το οποίο κα παραθέτω στο τέλος της ιστορίας.

Ntalia σε ευχαριστώ που μου επέτρεψες να χρησιμοποιήσω το κείμενό σου.


	4. Chapter 4

**Το τσαλακωμένο χαρτί**

Ο Άλμπερτ φίλαγε τρυφερά την Κάντυ έξω από την πόρτα του διαμερίσματός της. Η Κάντυ είχε αφεθεί στη μαγεία του φιλιού του. Τόσο συνεπαρμένη που ένιωθε ότι η ψυχή της είχε εγκαταλείψει το σώμα της:

«Μη φεύγεις Άλμπερτ. Μείνε απόψε εδώ», ψέλλισε η Κάντυ.

Ο Άλμπερτ έσκυψε και της ψιθύρισε:

«Σε τρεις μέρες θα είσαι γυναίκα μου. Σου υπόσχομαι ότι δεν θα υπάρξει καμιά άλλη μέρα στη ζωή μας που θα είμαστε χώρια».

«Σ'αγαπάω Άλμπερτ. Περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε στον κόσμο», είπε η Κάντυ και χάιδεψε το πρόσωπό του.

«Καληνύχτα αγγελούδι μου. Όνειρα γλυκά», της είπε καθώς την έσφιγγε στην αγκαλιά του και απρόθυμα την άφησε πίσω του.

* * *

«Γουίλιαμ! Αυτός ο γάμος δεν μπορεί να γίνει!», φώναξε η Θεία Ελρόυ μπαίνοντας στο γραφείο του έντρομη. Η όψη της πιο χλωμή από ποτέ.

«Θεία. Το έχουμε ήδη συζητήσει αυτό. Αύριο είναι ο γάμος…»

«Όχι Γουίλιαμ ! Αυτό που έχω να σου πω είναι σημαντικότερο», είπε και άφησε μια κόλα χαρτί στο γραφείο του.

Ο Άλμπερτ την πήρε και τη διάβασε. Έχασε το χρώμα του αμέσως. Η όψη του ήταν αλλοιωμένη.

«Που βρέθηκε αυτό το χαρτί;»

«Μου το παραδώσαν από το δημαρχείο Γουίλιαμ».

«Όχι. Δεν μπορεί να είναι αλήθεια», φώναξε ο Άλμπερτ και το τσαλάκωσε.

«Είναι αλήθεια Γουίλιαμ! Δεν χαίρομαι ούτε εγώ, αλλά είναι αλήθεια».

«Άφησέ με μόνο Θεία», είπε ο Άλμπερτ και έμεινε κλεισμένος στο γραφείο του.

* * *

Το τσαλακωμένο χαρτί έπεσε από τα χέρια της Κάντυ. Τα μάτια της γέμισαν με δάκρυα. Ο Άλμπερτ την κράτησε σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά του:

«Σου ορκίζομαι Κάντυ, πως όσο μακριά σου κι αν είμαι, όσα χρόνια κι αν περάσουν θα σ'αγαπάω όσο σε αγαπάω σήμερα».

«Γιατί Άλμπερτ; Γιατί να συμβεί αυτό; Σ'αγαπάω Άλμπερτ. Δεν μπορώ να ζήσω μακριά σου!».

Ο Άλμπερτ προσπάθησε να φύγει, αλλά η Κάντυ κράτησε το χέρι του:

«Φίλησέ με Άλμπερτ. Για τελευταία φορά. Φίλησέ με…»

Ο Άλμπερτ την κοίταξε στα μάτια. Τα μάτια της τον ικέτευαν να την φιλήσει.

«Τελευταία φορά όσο ζούμε Άλμπερτ…», είπε η Κάντυ και ο Άλμπερτ αφήνοντας κάθε δισταγμό την άρπαξε στην αγκαλιά του και τη φίλησε με πάθος. Σε ένα φιλί που δεν έμοιαζε με τα άλλα. Στο τελευταίο τους φιλί. Δάκρυα έτρεξαν από τα μάτια τους. Αγκαλιάστηκαν σφιχτά και ο Άλμπερτ έφυγε τρέχοντας από το σπίτι της.

Η Κάντυ έκλαιγε με λυγμούς. Τα γόνατά της λύγιζαν. Βρέθηκε να κλαίει στο πάτωμα δίπλα από το τσαλακωμένο χαρτί:

_Όνομα: Κάντυ Μπράουν  
__Ημ. Γενν: 7/5/1898  
__Τόπ.Γένν: Λέικγουντ-Ιλινόις  
__Όνομα Πατρός: κ.Μπραουν  
__Όνομα Μητρός: Ρόζμαρυ Άρντλευ Μπράουν  
__Γένος: Θήλυ_

___________

* * *

_

Όταν η Κάντυ άνοιξε την πόρτα του διαμερίσματος και είδε τον Τζωρτζ ανήσυχη, με μάτια κλαμένα και κόκκινα, ξάγρυπνα και ταλαιπωρημένα τον ρώτησε:

«Ο Άλμπερτ;»

«Ταξιδεύει για Ευρώπη. Μου είπε να σου δώσω αυτό. Λυπάμαι Κάντυ. Είμαι πάτα στη διάθεσή σου ότι χρειαστείς…»

Η Κάντυ ένευσε καταφατικά και έκλεισε την πόρτα. Άνοιξε τον φάκελο:

_Σε παρακαλώ..._

_Σε παρακαλώ μη με κοιτάς με τόσο βαθειά αγάπη στα μάτια σου, γιατί δεν θα μπορέσω ποτέ να κλείσω τα δικά μου χωρίς το είδωλό σου στο μυαλό μου._  
_Η απόγνωση που βλέπω εκεί αναμιγνύεται με τη δική μου._

_Σε παρακαλώ μη μιλάς απαλά στο αυτί μου, γιατί δεν θα μπορέσω ποτέ να κοιμηθώ χωρίς το νανούρισμά σου τριγύρω μου._

_Σε παρακαλώ μη με αγγίζεις τόσο απαλά, γιατί θα λαχταρώ για πάντα τα δάχτυλά σου στο δέρμα μου._

_Σε παρακαλώ μη με κρατάς ασφαλή στα χέρια σου, γιατί δεν θα μπορέσω να σε αφήσω γνωρίζοντας ότι θα πρέπει να αποχωριστούμε._

_Σε παρακαλώ μη με φιλάς, γιατί θα διψώ για πάντα για τα χείλη σου να με χαϊδέψουν._

_Σε παρακαλώ μην ξεσηκώνεις το πάθος μου όταν μου κάνεις έρωτα, δεν θέλω να ξέρω πόση ευλογία μπορεί να είναι, γιατί δεν θα τη νιώσω ποτέ ξανά όταν θα έχεις φύγει._

_Σε παρακαλώ μη μου ζητάς να μείνω, δεν θα μπορέσω να φύγω._

_Εσύ και εγώ δεν μπορούμε να είμαστε μαζί, όσο κι αν πονάμε να μείνουμε μαζί μέχρι να μας χωρίσει ο θάνατος._

_Αυτό το γράμμα φύλαξέ το για να με θυμάσαι._

_Κράτα με ασφαλή στην καρδιά σου ξέροντας ότι η δική μου δεν θα φύγει ποτέ από το πλευρό σου ακόμα κι αν δεν είμαι πια κοντά σου._

_Θα είσαι στο μυαλό μου κάθε ημέρα και κάθε νύχτα._

_Τώρα ας αποχαιρετιστούμε ελπίζοντας η πίστη να είναι καλή μαζί μας και να συναντηθούμε σε μια άλλη στιγμή._

_Αντίο αγάπη μου..._ (*)

* * *

(*) Το ποίημα έχει γράψει η ntalia στα αγγλικά

Σε ευχαριστώ για την παραχώρηση του κειμένου σου.


End file.
